People regularly hunt birds, animals, and even other people (e.g., fugitives or enemies) using firearms. Firearms are typically, though clearly not always, used outdoors and are by their very nature dangerous. As such, proper training for firearm use is often emphasized.
Currently, firearm training that uses live fire often occurs at local firing ranges where physical targets are displayed and fired upon in designated, linear areas. Hunting, on the other hand, generally involves traveling to locations having sought prey, and often requires one or more licenses. While some prior art systems use lasers or other non-live fire for training purposes, such systems may fail to provide an accurate experience that fully simulates (or prepares the user for) live fire.